Mohinder Suresh
Mohinder Suresh was a university professor in Chennai, India. After learning about his father's death, Mohinder vowed to seek out his killer. Character Overview Mohinder also decided to continue his father's research on evolved humans. In season 3, he injects himself with a serum that gives him artificial powers of enhanced strength and agility. Volume One In Chennai University, Mohinder gave out a lecture to a group of adult students. Mohinder talked about his belief that God created himself in his own image as a cockroach, saying that they are the "pinnacle of evolution". He excitedly explained to the group about the Human Genome Project's discoveries about possible powers such as teleportation, levitation, and tissue regeneration. Mohinder was interrupted by a solemn man, Nirand, who informed Mohinder of his father's death. Nirand explained to him that his father died while driving a taxi in New York City. Mohinder told Nirand that he spoke to his father two days before and his father was convinced someone was following him trying to steal his research. Even though Nirand thought it was crazy, Mohinder was sure his father was killed because of his theories. He informed Nirand that he would be going to his father's apartment to collect his papers and research, saying that his father discovered one of them and that he needed to know why his father died. Mohinder arrived at his father's apartment and discovered a pair of horn-rimmed glasses and his father's research papers and tapes. Mohinder discovered a map which showed possible heroes across the world. He abruptly left when he heard another person in the apartment, a man, talking to his phone about Mohinder's father and his research. As Mohinder left, the man put on the pair of horn-rimmed glasses. ")]] Three days later, Peter Petrelli coincidentally hopped into a taxi driven by Mohinder. They shared a conversation about the solar eclipse above them. Peter introduced himself and asked Mohinder if there would be another bigger purpose in life. Mohinder told Peter that some people are indeed special and that it is "destiny". As Peter hopped out of the taxi, and another man entered, the same man with the horn-rimmed glasses. The man talked about Mohinder's father and his research. Frightened, Mohinder jumped out of the cab and ran away. ("Genesis") Other Patients Along his journeys working for the Company, Mohinder came across a man that could absorb electrical currents and produce waves of electromagnetic pulse, creating blackouts, disrupting circuits and electronics. He became such a threat to others around him that he stopped defibrillators and life support systems from working, killing those using those systems. Mohinder drove him out to an area where he was far enough from the grid to not affect society. Before he left, Mohinder handed the man a copy of his father's book Activating Evolution. Dark Matters: Chapter Four A channel six news reporter reports that Mohinder has claimed responsibility for the explosion at the Odessa Unity Summit, they describe him as a "radical EVO supremacist leader. Since then Suresh as been hunted and labeled as a terrorist. Dark Matters: Chapter Five Quentin Frady has constructed a board of events, this board includes Mohinder along with two news articles that say "Hunt for Suresh Continues" and "Suresh Finally Arrested in Chennai". Heroes Reborn In "Brave New World (Reborn)", Mohinder is mentioned during a EVO Support Group, one guy says that Suresh was right in believing that evolved humans are the future. In "Under the Mask", Jimmy Rourke is on the radio discussing EVO rights and this leads into him telling his listeners that Suresh is still on the run, the manhunt continues. In "The Lion's Den", Mohinder's picture shows up on a television screen of some of the most wanted EVOs. In "June 13th - Part One", Mohinder is picked up by Angela, she tells him that it was a mistake to join Erica Kravid and Renautas but he disagrees, Renautas has been funding his research which is something Primatech never did, she explains that Primatech is Renautas and vice versa. Angela sold Erica Primatech because she thought Erica would save the world but Erica plans on letting the H.E.L.E hit earth, however he doesn't believe her and he leaves. Mohinder arrives at the Odessa Unity Summit, he calls his team for a check in, the same team that Angela told him was dead, no one answers, he is worried, then he sees Molly Walker, he gives her his first copy of "Escalating Evolution", its a book he wrote. He is then taken to Erica, they've changed the schedule just like Angela told him, he now realizes everything she told him was true, Erica's plan doesn't include him, he goes to fight Prime but is shot by a tranquilizing dart. Mohinder is on the ground in the garage, Harris plans on killing him and he has a bomb strapped to his chest but Hiro shows up and saves him. He is freed but then three other Prime clones show up, Mohinder chases one. Finally, he catches up to the Harris' clone and he shows Mohinder the bomb that all the clones are wearing, they plan on bombing the summit. In "June 13th - Part Two", on the channel 12 news, they are reporting that Mohinder has taken responsibility for the explosions at the Odessa Unity Summit and the death of his research team. They even play a video of him admitting to these acts, he goes on about how the evolved humans are better and that they're the future. However it's a shape shifting EVO that works for Renautas, pretending to be Mohinder. This is the moment he became known as the evil EVO terrorist leader. Powers *'Enhanced Strength: '''After being doused in the perfected formula, all of his other abilities were taken away and he was left with enhanced strength. This allowed him to rip the door off a taxi, overpower Matt and hurl him into a mirror, send a soldier flying with a single punch, destroy the lock of his apartment, break out of a straight jacket, knock down his cell door, crush a gun with his bare hands, send a man flying down a hall way, kick down a door, and smack a man with a chair. Former Powers *'Insect Physiology:''' In "The Second Coming", Mohinder injected himself with a serum to try and give himself artificial powers. At first, it seemingly works, granting him increased strength, senses, and agility, as well as allowing him to scale vertical surfaces. However, a side-effect later appears, causing a scale-like rash to metamorphosis all over his body, that was growing increasingly worse. As this side effect progressed, Mohinder started to create strong webbing that could be used to cocoon himself and others. It can be assumed that this is part of his power and not just a side-effect due to him losing the appearance along with his powers (as did all the other Super-Humans) during the Eclipse, his "powers" and appearance, however, returned afterwards. The rash continues to worsen and eventually reaches his lungs. In the final chapter of volume three Mohinder is exposed to the perfected serum that grants artificial powers and his scale-like rash is cured. It is shown in the first chapter of the volume "Fugitives" that he obtained enhanced strength from the serum. Along with his enhanced abilities, Mohinder displayed having paralytic web projection, moulting, wall crawling and scaled skin. Notes *In the series of Heroes action figures made by Mezco, Mohinder appeared, along with Claire Bennet, Peter Petrelli, Sylar and Hiro Nakamura. Trivia *Mohinder can partially speak French. *Mohinder was set up to be the fall guy for the Odessa Unity Summit explosion. Gallery Mohinder_on_his_phone.jpg Mohinder-the-summit.jpg Mohinders_injection.jpg Mohinder-skin.jpg Mohinder_upside_down.jpg Mohinder-freed.jpg Gun_pointed_at_mohinder.jpg Dead_body.jpg Suresh, Mohinder Suresh, Mohinder Suresh, Mohinder Suresh, Mohinder Suresh, Mohinder Suresh, Mohinder Category:Hooded Fugitive Category:Heroes Reborn Minor Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Male Characters